


Murk

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Breathplay, Creature Keith, Inappropriate Use of A Bath Tub, Kelpie Keith, M/M, Mention of Keith snacking on raw meat, Pining, background pidge, human shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Water splashes violently. All Shiro can comprehend in that moment is pale skin, black scales, rows of sharp white teeth, dark claws, and golden eyes. A hand curls around the base of his throat. It drags him unceremoniously into the tub.Instinctively, Shiro holds his breath as the murky water closes over his head. He grips at sinewy arms and kicks. His bare feet knock against the bottom and sides of the tub.And then a mouth crashes against his own. Teeth cut at his lips and against the screams of his instinct, Shiro gasps.Warm air rolls over his tongue as the claws against his throat loosen and move. They push into his hair, tangle andpull.Shiro's face breaks the surface and he gasps in a lungful of air. Water-slick lips still press over his. Legs bracket his hips.He blinks the water from his eyes.He knew Keith wasn't human.But this....





	Murk

Sometimes Keith watches the news or reads the newspaper a little  _ too _ intently. His knuckles bleach and Shiro swears he sees Keith's dark nails lengthen.

Keith spends the night at Pidge's flat exactly one week later every time that happens.

When he returns, he's.....Different. Less sharp. He only snacks on the stash of raw meat in the fridge.

Shiro doesn't like to think about what that means.

He knows some creatures need to eat....Other things. But he trusts Keith implicitly.

Once, though, Keith comes home early in the morning. Much earlier than Shiro's ever seen.

The slide-click of the lock on the front door makes Shiro start from his sleep.

Shiro pads down the hall just as he hears the bathroom door fall shut. Water runs, pummeling the bottom of the tub. There's several wet slapping noises. Cloth rustles. There's a hiss that makes Shiro's skin prickle. It's a noise that's borne of pain. He doesn't hesitate in knocking.

"Keith?"

There's no response aside from another hiss that cuts off at the sound of his knock.

"Keith, are you okay?"

The bathroom door eases open, hinges a little squeaky from age.

There's no light in the bathroom and Shiro frowns as he fumbles across the wall for the switch.

Warm light flickers on and fills the bathroom as Shiro steps inside.

His feet slide on the tiles. Pools of murky water spread across the floor. The tub is  _ filled _ with it. It leaks over the sides in greenish-brown cascades as the surface ripples. One pale arm hangs over the side of the tub. Black scales climb in shadowed patches along the still limb.

Dark hair floats at the top of the water, face-down.

Shiro rushes over, pulling on the arm.

It's a mistake.

Water splashes violently. All Shiro can comprehend in that moment is pale skin, black scales, rows of sharp white teeth, dark claws, and golden eyes. A hand curls around the base of his throat. It drags him unceremoniously into the tub.

Instinctively, Shiro holds his breath as the murky water closes over his head. He grips at sinewy arms and kicks. His bare feet knock against the bottom and sides of the tub.

And then a mouth crashes against his own. Teeth cut at his lips and against the screams of his instinct, Shiro gasps.

Warm air rolls over his tongue as the claws against his throat loosen and move. They push into his hair, tangle and  _ pull _ .

Shiro's face breaks the surface and he gasps in a lungful of air. Water-slick lips still press over his. Legs bracket his hips.

He blinks the water from his eyes.

He knew Keith wasn't human.

But this....

Patches of dark scales spread over his cheeks and shoulders. They climb down his arms and over the ladder of his ribs.    
  
Keith's eyes gleam gold under the shadow of his lashes. Brackish water drips from his hair as those milky-white lids flutter closed and then open.

The sharp tips of Keith's ears peek from between sodden strands of hair.    
  
Keith pulls back, licking his lips as Shiro fights to catch his breath.

When he speaks, his voice his hoarse and echoes oddly, like it's being filtered through water.

"Shiro. I thought you respected  _ privacy _ ."

Keith had just kissed him. Keith had  _ kissed _ him.

"Y-You sounded like you were hurt." Shiro tries to keep his voice from shaking.

He tries to keep from  _ staring _ . Keith is....Beautiful. In a scary, otherworldly way. Shiro really wants to feel those lips against his own again. His mouth tingles and stings a little, probably from Keith's teeth. But he can't bring himself to care.

Keith's fingers fall from his hair. He pushes away, water splashing over the edge of the tub.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches."

Keith's voice is still odd but it's suddenly quieter, more subdued.

Shiro lifts his eyes from the spreading pool of muddy water on the floor. Keith's head is bowed and turned away. His shoulders have lifted and curve inward. Something dark blooms in through the water at Keith's side. He's bleeding. And....Scared? Ashamed? He looks so vulnerable and downtrodden in that moment.

Shiro reaches out hesitantly.

Keith flinches when Shiro's fingers dip beneath the water and skim over his side. He jolts when Shiro's hand brushes over the edges of what feels like a long, jagged slice.

Shiro scooches closer.

"You  _ are _ hurt."

Keith shrugs.

"I'll heal. I....Fed tonight. It'll close up with the hour. It's fine."

Shiro grimaces a little at the term 'fed' and Keith catches it.

His mouth twists and he pushes at Shiro's chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you with....I'm sorry I scared you. I'll be fine. You should change. You'll catch a cold if you don't. I-We can talk in the morning. I'll give you the last of rent and-"

Shiro sputters.

"What? Keith-"

"I....Misread your feelings. It's fine. I understand. I'll move out in the morning. It-It's fine."

Shiro reaches out, hesitating when Keith flinches again. He tentatively cups Keith's jaw and tilts his face up.

"I don't want you to leave, Keith."

Keith blinks, both sets of lids fluttering. His shoulders lose some of their tension.

"But-"

"We startled each other." Shiro shrugs, cheeks heating. "And I  _ am _ sorry for that. I'm not...I don't want you to leave, Keith."

Keith's golden eyes search his. His hands lift from the water. Shiro notes that there's thin, dark webbing between his fingers. Those hands slowly reach up, brushing against Shiro's sides through his soaked t-shirt.

"You're not scared of me? Disgusted by me?"

Shiro bites his lip, savoring the sting that Keith had left behind. He shakes his head and it's his turn to duck his head.

"No. No, I think...You're not ugly, Keith. You-You're-" Shiro swallows and tries to will down the fire in his cheeks.

Cool fingers curl under his chin. Golden eyes regard him warmly, curiously.

"What am I?"

"Beautiful," Shiro murmurs.

Keith makes a quiet noise and leans in, nose bumping against Shiro's cheek.

This close, Shiro can see every thread of gold and black in Keith's eyes. He can count every lash. He can see the edge of Keith's second lids. He can feel Keith's breath, cool on his damp skin.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Shiro's never heard Keith sound so....Shy. Keith  _ isn't _ shy.

Keith walks around the apartment in nothing but boxers or a towel. Keith masturbates shamelessly and  _ loudly _ in his bedroom. Keith speaks his mind. Keith isn't  _ shy _ .

"I do," Shiro whispers it in the scant space between them.

Keith closes the distance and presses his lips to Shiro's again. He keeps his teeth to himself. The kiss is sweet and soft and makes Shiro yearn for  _ more _ . He wants to give Keith everything; his heart, his love, his words, the very breath from his lungs.

He opens his mouth and slides one hand down Keith's neck.

Keith opens to the kiss with a little, broken noise. His claws prick at Shiro's jaw before sliding back and up into his hair again.

Rows of sharp teeth greet Shiro's tongue and he explores them eagerly.

He's dizzy. He can hear himself panting breathlessly as Keith draws him closer. There's no air left in his lungs and he just doesn't  _ care _ . Not when Keith's breathing it into him in teasing little puffs and raking his fingers down Shiro's chest.

The soaked fabric tangles and tears around Keith's claws.

Keith pulls away with a rattling snarl that makes Shiro's skin prickle with heat and cold.

"This. Off. Now."

Shiro obeys, knees slipping on the tub's bottom as he peels the shirt off. It lands with a wet slap on the tile.

Clawed fingertips roam up his abs as Keith rises onto his knees. Water pours off of him. It cascades down his shoulders and chest, rolls over his belly and hips.

Shiro drinks it all in.

The dark scales over Keith's ribs and the bones of his hips. The defined lines of his abs. The flat expanse of his belly, no navel in sight. Just miles of smooth, pale skin and patches of slick black scale.

"You can touch me." Keith hums as he runs his palms over Shiro's chest.

He runs his thumbs over Shiro's nipples and grins sharply when Shiro arches into the touch.

" _ Sensitive _ ." Keith notes as he leans in for another kiss. "Touch me, Shiro. I want you to."

Shiro sinks into the kiss and lets himself touch.

Keith's skin is just as soft as it looks. The muscle underneath is compact and ripples under Shiro's fingers and palms. The cut on his side is nothing more than a thin scratch, now.

Shiro skirts around it and explores the skin of Keith's back. There are more scales than skin. They're firm yet soft and rubbery to the touch. The edges are smooth on the downstroke but catch sharply when Shiro drags his hand up.

"Careful," Keith snares Shiro's wrist and examines his hand.

Tiny, little lines of vibrant red speckle Shiro's fingertips and palm. Keith kisses each one gently and licks the blood from his lips.

Shiro gasps when Keith lifts his head and kisses him again. He can taste his blood on Keith's mouth, metallic and salty.

He grips Keith's hip and whimpers. He feels Keith smile into the kiss and then that otherworldly mouth drags down his throat. He moans outright when Keith licks over a nipple. Teeth press against the delicate skin. Keith's hand slides down his spine and beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

Keith's fingers dig into his skin, claws pricking. His eyes gleam as he flicks his gaze up and pulls his mouth away.

"I've wanted to do this forever."

Shiro rocks back into the touch.

"Really?"

Keith nods, teeth sinking into the soft, bruise-tinted skin of his lower lip.

"Know what I've wanted to do even more?"

Shiro's half-way through a nod when Keith's free hand moves lightning-fast. The water barely ripples with his speed. Fingers curl around Shiro's length and squeeze.

" _ Mmmm _ ." It rumbles in Keith's chest like a purr, echoing with that strange reverberation. "Better than I imagined."

Keith yanks Shiro's sweatpants down under the water. He pulls his other hand from Shiro's ass with one last reluctant squeeze. He coaxes the hand Shiro has on his hip in and down.

" _ Touch me, Shiro. _ "

Keith's cock is warmer than the rest of him. It twitches against the curl of Shiro's fingers. There are little bumps down the underside. Keith's whole body shudders when Shiro rubs the pads of his fingers over the studding.

The positioning and lack of space in the tub makes things a little difficult. Their forearms bang together. Their knees knock and slip.

Keith pumps Shiro's cock hungrily, without much rhythm or finesse. His other hand cups and rolls Shiro's balls as he nips at Shiro's chest and jaw. Tantalizing little hums and whimpers fall from his lips.

Keith comes with a cry that echoes off the wet tile and water eerily. He trembles in Shiro's hands and leans into his chest.

Shiro bucks when Keith slips the hand from his balls and reaches behind him again. The pad of Keith's finger rubs over his hole lightly.  The back of his claw slides over Shiro's rim as his other hand tightens.

Shiro comes, knees slipping on the tub, tangled in his sweatpants.

Keith catches him, presses him back against the edge of the tub as he works Shiro through his orgasm.

There's a stretch of quiet in which the water stills.

Keith leans against Shiro's chest, cool breath puffing over the damp skin.

"I've never felt anything like the way I feel for you." The words are muffled, almost inaudible.

Shiro glances down, meeting golden eyes. There's vulnerability there, and fear. Shiro's heart twists in his chest.

"I love you."

Keith blinks, both sets of lids fluttering rapidly. He buries his face in the crook of Shiro's neck.

" _ Foolish. _ "

"Only when it comes to you."

 


End file.
